Asterokinesis
Asterokinesis is the ability to manipulate the energy generated by stars with the mind. Simply, a user could manipulate energy generated by stars. "The Universe has Incredible Power, and it is there for you to use it" "It is possible to Summon Incredible power from the Universe " Techs Meditate in your Backyard, if your backyard is gated, then that's even safer, Meditate under the beautiful and self healing Stars, and the Moon, Asterokinesis is kind of like Galaxy-Telekinesis, Just focus that energy on the Sky above, and this power could be useful for the movement of Clouds as well. Users of this kinetic power are extremely rare, and only one case has been reported. The sole case of Asterokinesis surfaced over twenty years ago, in which case the user was hunted down and executed out of Fear for the severity of his power. Heliokinesis (Solar manipulation) Heliokinesis also known as Solarkinesis is the psi power to manipulate solar energy with the mind. This makes the person endowed with this power capable of performing a special type of photosynthesis which actually allows the body to absorb the sun's direct energy and literally make your own food (Still eat though). Once a person has absorbed solar energy they should be able to recycle that energy and use it to obtain pyrokinetic and photokinetic abilities. Solar ball Sit and relax, now visualize the sun, feel the heat, see how bright is. Now visualize that yellow bright and hot energy goes to you, into your hands. After absorbing sun's energy, cup your hands and visualize the solar energy goes to your hands and form a ball, draw again a bit from the sun and put it in the ball, try to make it hot and bright as the sun, make this until your hands become really warm and hot. Solar Energy control Absorb solar energy into your body, then move that hot and bright energy to your hands and palms. You can now shape that energy and use for whatever you feel like. Solar warmth Absorb solar energy into your body, keep drawing until your whole body feels warm, now visualize your body becomes full of bright hot energy and that energy goes to your cells, skin and your aura. Now draw all the solar energy into your skin and then shout it out to the atmosphere like rays and visualize the air around you becomes hot, then you and the air around you should be really warm. Lunarkinesis (Moon manipulation) Moon manipulation is the psi power to manipulate lunar energy with the mind which is the moons energy, Using it in many ways. People who have trained in this power can even emit lunar energy directly from the moon, and could affect water currents with it. WILD WATER TSUNAMI This Move can only be used in the moonlight. It is also best to practice it when it is cold outside. The first thing to do is Gather Ki to your Tan-Tein and make sure your Tan-Tien is just a little bigger than it's supposed to be. Next gather Lunar energy from the moon and fill the lunar energy in your Tan-Tein. Now try to mix the energy together like mixing ingredients to a recipe. Once it is mixed make it as dense as possible until it just implodes. For the next few months try to learn how to control the implosions. Once your finally master this try it again except this time try to imagine water all around your body with a 20 meter radius. Once you have this down all you have to do is make it smaller. Once it is 20 meters wide you have mastered it. (There are no shortcuts.) Lunar ball Sit and relax, now visualize the moon, feel the breeze, see how dark it is. Now visualize that black dark and cold energy goes to you, into your hands. After absorbing moon's energy, cup your hands and visualize the lunar energy going into your hands forming a ball. Then draw a bit from the moon and put it in the ball, try to make it cold and dark as the moon, make this until your hands become really chill and cold. Lunar beam Absorb lunar energy into your body, then move that cold and dark energy to your hands and palms, then push a beam of energy from your hands to an object of your choice. Keep sending and pushing the beam until the object gets dark and finally you freeze it. Freeze because the moon and space is cold. Lunar aura and rays Absorb lunar energy into your body, keep drawing until your whole body feels cold, now visualize your body becomes full of dark, cold energy and that energy goes to your cells, skin and your aura. Now draw all the lunar energy into your skin and then shout it out to the atmosphere like rays and visualize that the air around you becomes cold, then you and the air around you should be really cold. Lunar shield Absorb lunar energy and make a lunar ball. Then shape the lunar ball into a shield, keep adding dark and cold energy into your shield. Those exercises take practice, after a while you will see the energy as a black matter, if you master all the abilities you will be able to make things cold. Keep practicing hard! Category:Psionics